


Good Inspector Greg Lestrade

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Fluff, Greg Is So Done, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Greg sees and hears more than he bargained for when he shows up unannounced at 221B Baker Street.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwhowearsglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowearsglasses/gifts), [221Baroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Baroness/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Good King Wenceslas.”

Good Inspector Greg Lestrade  
Went to 2-2-1-B  
There he saw something quite odd  
That he couldn’t un-see  
  
Brightly shone the moon that night  
Though the frost was cruel  
When John Watson came in sight  
Giggling like a foo-oo-ool  
  
“Sherlock’s flesh is now all mine,”  
John proclaimed quite boldly  
“And his arse is mighty fine —  
Just tight enough to hold me”  
  
“Put some clothes on my good men!”  
Greg implored them loudly  
“Nope — we’re going to shag again,”  
Sherlock told him prou-oud-ly  
  
Greg wished he could bleach his eyes  
Of that sight imprinted  
It shouldn’t’ve been a surprise  
After all they’d hinted  
  
But to see it in his face  
Well, with that he struggled  
So he turned and fled the place  
Where John and Sherlock snu-ug-gled  
  
“Well now that Lestrade is gone  
I would like to fuck you,”  
So said Sherlock unto John  
And he was in luck, too  
  
“Come and take me,” John replied  
“Fuck me if you’re able”  
Sherlock growled and Sherlock sighed  
And bent him o’er the ta-a-ble  
  
The moral of this story is  
(If you’re looking for one)  
Sherlock’s John’s and John is his  
And they’re having more fun  
  
So if you’re on Baker Street  
And you hear Greg bitchin’  
If you cannot stand the heat  
Stay out of their ki-it-chen

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Johnlock songs  
> As I’m sure you’ve noticed  
> I hope that you will sing along  
> From the highest to the lowest
> 
> So, good readers, please be kind  
> Leave some kudos for me  
> Comments, too, if you don’t mind  
> Will bring even mo-ore glee
> 
> :D 


End file.
